1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors with a detect terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are employed widely in computers, audio equipment, video equipment and other electrical components to enable the connection of one such component to another. Generally, the electrical connectors comprise a plurality of terminals which are mounted in an insulative housing. Such electrical connectors may be mounted to a circuit board of an electrical component, with the terminals being electrically connected to conductive areas on the circuit board. A mating plug may then be connected with the electrical connector to transmit signals to the electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,651 discloses such an electrical connector which is provided for mounting to a circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing having a front face and a rear face opposite to the front face. The insulative housing includes an annular recess extending from the front face and a cylindrical portion disposed within the annular recess. The cylindrical portion defines a plurality of passageways extending therethrough for receiving a plurality of corresponding signal contacts. The cylindrical portion and the insulative housing each defines a rectangular groove communicated with the annular recess to mate with a protrusion of the mating plug. The protrusion can be projected outwardly or inwardly to avoid an improper insertion of the mating plug. An outer shield encloses three side walls of the insulative housing. An inner shield is received in the annular recess. A plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and each contact has a contact portion retained in the passageways and a soldering portion to connect with the circuit board.
In view of the above, the electrical connector just has a plurality of contacts to connect with corresponding contacts of the mating plug. Thereby when the mating plug mates with the electrical connector, a system can not identify whether the mating plug has inserted or not, and can not know whether the electrical connector works natural or not. It will bring a great inconvenience to users.
Hence, an electrical connector with a detect component is needed to solve the problem above.